Inquisitor Nayl Mathuin Introduction
by Lagauna
Summary: Once an Interagator of the great Ravenor, Inquisitor Nayl of the Ordo Malleus finds exactly how deep the roots of Chaos lie in wait inside the workings of the Imperium. [Warhammer 40,000]


He….. Ne-..-te, we …..ea? Inq….?!++

A thin, weak voice rasped barely audible in my mind. I stopped my work to ponder what I heard, but a much more real and concrete voice called to me.

"Nayl, check this out. I think our man is from Gudrun.", my partner Cuu stated with a hard chuckle. The mans deep booming laugh suited him, as Cuu Thecka's hulking form and tone match that of a stereotypical bodyguard. His deeply muscled body, wrapped in a matte-black bodyglove was plated in a half-suit of mobile carapace armor. In a shoulder rig lied his favorite handgun, a huge semi with slugs the size of your thumb. But even with his build and looks, he was a brilliant tactician and a ruthless fighter, and has been a valued bodyguard and friend inside my retinue since my induction as an inquisitor.

"Gudrun?!" I exclaimed, looking up from the papers and ID I was leafing through. "Do you think he had anyth-"

"No, nothing with Ecyclone…" he cut in, obviously expectant of the question. I shrugged, and continued searching the drawers inside of the run-down residential hab.

Neo!++

I heard the voice again, much sharper and clearer this time. I immediately recognized it as Kara Swole, another member of my team, and a potent psyker. I quickly opened a mental link to her, my much more powerful abilities strengthening the channel for better communication.

Barb calls, and Neo responds. Requests?++

This was, of course, coded in Glossia. An invention of the great inquisitor Eisenhorn, it was a language based solely on idioms and metaphors, and I have been developing my own particular vocabulary and form of it for use exclusively inside my retinue.

Thorns rising, distance immediate!++

'What?!' I remember thinking. Who would be coming after us now? I send a hasty mind warning to Cuu, before mentally pulling out my weapons. He didn't even have time to fully draw his elegant pistol before half of the hab was instantly leveled in a cloud of dust and debris.

My body ached, and pain seared across my back as I stood. Cuu lied in a moaning heap in the sole remaining corner, half buried in rock-crete and shredded plyboard. Harsh artificial sunlight illuminated the wreckage, and the urban camouflage armor of one of my attackers, hefting a black lasgun.

Within an instant of seeing the armed man, I reached out with my mind to my scattered weapons in the rubble. Finding a close and intact one, I threw it at him with my psychic powers, the long adamantium blade piercing both sides of his skull, effectively skewering his head.

As the only visible target hit the debris strewed floor, I send out a mental ping for any more traces of my psychically active blades. Finding a half a dozen in good condition left, I brought them around me leaving them floating around my head. A rotating crown of sheer power and destruction.

A psy-knife is a full bladed, handle-less adamantium weapon over 25cm in length, measuring only a few centimeters at it's widest. My favorite tool of self defense, I can throw them, manipulate them from long distances, and on top of that, they are quite concealable. A perfect weapon for a powerful psyker like myself. I have always preferred to leave gunmanship and close combat to my associates. And these psy-reactive toys give me a much deadlier edge then any gunman alive.

I brushed myself off, my floor length cloak and regal robes now grey with dust. I muttered a curse under my breath already for not coming more prepared with a large tactical team. Well, at least I was cautious enough to slip a few psy-knives into my sleeves.

Sensing anothers presence, I non-chalantly flicked my wrists in the direction of the feeling, pinning the second gunman to an intact section of plyboard with a trio of the razor sharp knives. Simultaniously, I heared two loud bangs as two high-caliber slugs slammed into the mans chest. Turning around, I saw Cuu kneeling with gun in hand. "Your fast," I remarked to him.

Smartly, he held his gun out to me. "Bullets are quicker."

"Ah, but knives don't run out of ammunition…" I psycicly pulled my weapons out of the now dead bodies, revolving them quickly around my outstretched arm in demonstration.

Moving out of the wrecked hab, I saw the two remaining adversaties closing in on the ruined building. Judging by their marking on their armor, I assumed them to be members of the local hive-gang that ran this town. Hired muscle, I thought as I slit the jugular of one, and sent two more deadly darts into the windpipe of his partner.

(Sigh) Well, our lead is now rubble on the ground, and you've killed our only suspects. Good work boss. ++

Shutup Kara. And get Matiel to get us a ship. We're going to Gudrun.++

With a glance over my shoulder, I saw the lightly injured Cuu emerging from the half destroyed building. "Plus," I remarked, walking to our hidden shuttle, "Psy-knives look a hell of a lot cooler…"


End file.
